un1fandomcom-20200213-history
I recognize that that was only funny the first time
Thunder, one of the boat's crew who cut || | he will be easily identified by a cut on the back || FUNNY curs. - covered ... Thanks, dear Jarvey; methinks the joke came from over the Herring Pond, and 'tis a question who was first. Ah! To ... Just when I thought, I'd won me My föndest wish, I found the fact Of winning had undone me. ... “We all know that you have wanted that for a long time, but you can't have it. Just then Little Billee noticed for the first time the square boards that Santa Claus was wearing. ... “Can't fool you, can I? It would be funny if, after keeping an eye on you all these years since you was a baby, I didn't know where you lived, eh? (Copyrighted) He was only a little bit of a chap, and so, when for the first time in his life he came into close contact with the endless current of human ... When a phonograph at the other end 'of the shop began to rattle 'off melodious tunes and funny jokes ... Santa Claus, of course, would recognize him at once, and would know just how to take him back to his mama at home — wherever that might he. He was only a little bit of a chap, and so, when for the first time in his life he came into close contact with the endless current of human ... When a phonograph at the other end of the shop began to rattle off melodious tunes and funny jokes, in spite of the ... Santa Claus, of course, would recognize him at once, and would know just how to take him back to his mamma at home, —wherever that might be. Certainty you recognize that there is a practical wisdom that comes out of the pressure of life, and an educational force in life itself which ... Yes ; it is funny, but, after all, the very funniest part of that story is that it is true ; that the only thoroughly ignorant vote that is going to ... for the land, there is no such rapid means of education for her as to give her the ballot and let her for the first time feel responsibilities. Sundered by the stress of noonday, waiting only for thy step, to run Once more madly fond together, hands and lips and eyes, to be ... “It isn't the first time I've proved the absence of anything approaching real feeling in you,” the Cynic interrupted bitterly. ... “I'm sorry I'm not intense enough; anyhow, as I was saying, I met him that afternoon in a rather funny way. ... “She said, 'Jim' (he was James Alden, you know, 'Men and Angels' and 'Fire of Spring' and the rest), 'here's a little Southern I was sparing of my money, as I had sense enough left to know that I was likely to have use for it if I wished to die decently. ... 'I understand,' said he, his eyes looking mighty funny, 'that you are the only real bad ' 'Jack W watching me, but he ... It was the first time anybody had ever apologized to me, but we fixed it up all right. FUNNY. FILM. A CLUARTE R' s OF EXPERIENCE. money by starting out with it as a show. Their plan was to tour the country. with “Behemoth” well covered up with bed comforters, ... "That was the first elephant I ever saw,” the old squire said as we packed the lunch basket. ... “I recognize the description as that of a picture I once took; but, dear me, I thought I had all those things in it. ... You just grab it and snap— no time for squinting, either,” she added with a swift glance at Joan. AYoung Girl's Dreams and Ideas at [[19|Nineteen] and How I Met Them: By Her Mother Number Three: The First Letters That She Read Alone ILL USTRATION BY ALI C E ... Now that a half-dozen of these missives have arrived within a week's time the family is taking notice. ... Only, it's somebody's else affairs, and I don't know whether she—I know, of course, she would be wild at the idea of my showing any one her letters. ... The despair in these words would be funny if it were not so real. THE FIRST COURT DAY OF A COUNTY J.P_ By Arraan Hurcnmsos. ... Dear Arthur,—- February 20, 1890. have just been appointed magistrate for this district, and I sit for the first time next Tuesday, when, I hear, I shall have six cases to try. ... I know his house is only a few minutes' walk from mine, but, you know, I have no idea what I may have to do when I get ... The Usher, who was an “ old stager,” and had seen one or two new in ristrates and their funny little ways, was not in t is least Category:Public domain texts